Circles and Mirrors
by jato unit
Summary: one shot . slash . EdwardxJasper . Their game is finally coming to a end.


**AN:** Argh. Writer's block strikes again, so here comes drabble fever! Jaspard for a change. Not a fan of slash? Click the back button. No one's forcing you to read this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

--

_Circles and Mirrors_

--

The two of them were beating around the bush and they knew it. They'd been playing the same silly game for decades now, drawing unbearably close to one another as if to fulfill their illicit, mutual desires, but then shying away at the last second, pulling back with small mischievous smiles. It was nothing but good sport in their eyes, their private game, a taunting little play that tested their wills. Neither could deny it and neither wanted to. After all, it was only a gamble, a wager, nothing _serious_. That's how it had begun at least, but now the two of them weren't so sure.

It had started out like all their other clandestine meetings had. They met deep within the belly of a hollow oak tree, their cold bodies sheathed in the inviting darkness the gnarled, exposed roots provided, aureate eyes twinkling devilishly in the golden half-light. Smirking, they stalked towards one another, movements slow and calculated, minds mapping out every possible path, still hearts burning with deep, unbridled yearning. This was the last time they would play their game. It was the final round and neither had planned on losing.

One set of fingers ghosted across pale, alabaster skin, tracing the thin scars that adorned the flawed yet beautiful body presented before them. Another tangled in silky bronze hair, tugging harshly on the soft locks, pleased when a breathy groan resounded throughout their haven. Whispers drifted on the haze that had descended upon the pair of tangled bodies. Legs intertwining, the two boys leaned towards one another as if to kiss, their cold lips parting, their breath mingling. They hovered precariously over each other, precious little space between their mouths, neither daring to close the gap that would decide the victor.

Palms falling to cup each other's faces, their eyes met, gazes locking. They watched in silence as their resolve, their promise not to give in, not to lose, unraveled like a loose ribbon. For a moment they remained as still as statues, not daring to move, merely observing.

Then they were kissing, their lips crashing against each other in a heated, primal dance that was as old as time. It was impossible to tell who had initiated it, but deciding upon a victor hardly mattered to them. They were much too preoccupied. Their tongues intertwined, running along each other, teasing, taunting, and demanding. The kiss intensified, their hands grabbing fistfuls of whatever they could get a hold of whether it be hair, cloth, or something else. Buttons popped off, fabric tore, and skin was scratched and bruised. It wasn't long before their bodies were bare, white and glowing in the inky blackness.

Their mouths broke contact as they pulled back to drink in the sights they saw before them. Unsure of whether to continue, they made eye-contact once more even though they both knew that they were past the point of no return. Nodding, they timidly leaned back in towards one another. It wasn't long before they were kissing again, softly this time instead of rough and sloppy. They didn't need to worry about losing anymore.

Hands began to roam, gently caressing and feeling, marveling at the treat they'd been offered to explore. Lips still working against one another, they fell to the floor, ending up as nothing more than a tangled mess of limbs. Skin upon skin, they lay there, feeling the spike of arousal that came from the mere action 

of touching. Fingers sought out their most sensitive areas, eliciting moans of pure delight. They shivered beneath each other's touch, murmuring soft encouragements to keep the pleasure going.

Hissing as their hips brushed, the boys felt nothing but pure ecstasy. It had only barely passed before they decided that they wanted more. No, _needed_ more. Their hips pressed together as their arms snaked around each other's waists. More cries of pleasure and heady groans pervaded the air as their bodies undulated against each other, sending jolts of titillation up through them. It didn't take long for their arousal to peak, bodies convulsing as they held each other close.

In the afterglow, they merely lay side by side, tenderly stroking the face before them, a satisfied grin playing upon their lips, bodies heavy with happiness and love. A few moments passed before they allowed their legs to interweave and their fingers to interlace, completing the circle their bodies made. They kissed again, the contest long forgotten as they remained sprawled out in the dirt, perfect mirrors of each other.

--

**AN:** I think I'm happy with the way this turned out. Share your opinions with me?


End file.
